Entre Llaves
by Eriredia
Summary: "Me aterra el cambio, pero me aterra más permanecer varado. Eso fue exactamente lo que hice estos dos años. Verlo ahora me duele más que haber partido". Makoto salió de Iwatobi para estudiar en Tokio y Haru se había ido después sin decir palabra. Todo se altera cuando el pasado vuelve por ellos; "del polvo venimos y al polvo voleremos". Crossover con Kuroko no Basket.


Personalmente no conozco el sistema educacional superior japonés. Pero si tengo una fuerte noción del chileno y estoy a punto de tener una vista panorámica de él, así que lo más probable es que encuentren muchos rasgos de dicho sistema en esta obra de ficción.

No voy a sacar nada de dinero de esto. Pero nada. Puro placer para mi fuero interno.

_**Entre Llaves**_

_Nunca ha sido mi intención dejar a nadie atrás. Lo que pasa es que quiero avanzar. _

_Me aterra el cambio, ciertamente sí. Pero me aterra más permanecer varado. _

_Para tristeza mía, el puerto sólo me anclaba más y más en una arena que en cualquier momento se iría deshaciendo con el mar. Y yo inevitablemente me perdería._

•••

El paisaje verde, el cielo parcialmente nublado, los campos. Todo se hacía borroso a medida que el tren tomaba velocidad. No. No era que todo fuera muy rápido. Makoto sólo tenía sueño y un par de lágrimas que le habían quedado atascadas después del último abrazo dado, la última sonrisa y el posterior "que te vaya bien", "cuídate", "escríbenos".

_Manda fruta, _le había gritado Nagisa cuando el tren se había puesto en movimiento.

—Espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Había dicho Haru. Una frase plana, yerma, pero Makoto conocía a Haru mejor de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Ese brillo era de deseo sincero, de corazón, sin reproches. Sólo el mejor de los deseos para que cumpliera cualquier sueño que fuera a encontrar, tal vez a sabiendas de no poder ni querer seguir el propio.

Lo cierto era que gran parte de los sueños de Makoto Tachibana habían quedado de pie en la estación de trenes de Iwatobi, con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Nunca se lo había dicho. Que lo amaba desde que era un niño. Que su día se completaba al verlo a él, que buscaba una excusa con cualquier fecha para poder darle un abrazo y tenerlo cerca, sentir el calor único de sus brazos, sus manos en su espalda. Ingenuo, infantil, ¿no?

Tomar la decisión había sido doloroso porque tendría que dejar a sus padres y sus hermanos y comenzar a buscar la forma de provocarse una epifanía. Se iría a una de las ciudades más populosas y grandes que existían, una de las más difíciles de llevar para un muchacho que había vivido toda su vida en un pueblo costero a costa de su familia y la natación. Ni siquiera sabía si podría entrar a la universidad ese mismo año, ¿con qué preparación lo haría?

Había salido de la Preparatoria Iwatobi, no de la Academia Samezuka. Había mantenido buenas notas tanto como su rendimiento en el deporte. Podría acceder a una beca deportiva, quizás; durante el último torneo lo había hecho bien. Para su mala suerte, había tomado su decisión tarde y cuando llamó para preguntar por las postulaciones le dijeron que el proceso ya había cerrado, que lo sentían, que aún podía tratar de tomar una beca por excelencia académica y por los resultados de rendición de exámenes los cuales, por cierto, no pasó.

Durante un año vivió como cualquier recién llegado a Tokio con un presupuesto medianamente decente, padres que lo apoyaban y trabajos inestables: en una pensión donde tenía cama, comida, una ducha con agua caliente, dos compañeros con los que apenas interactuaba, un casero, leves síntomas de depresión y conexión wi-fi. Con eso bastó y sobró para poder hacerse con un fondo y currículums suficientes para preparase y dar los exámenes y finalmente entrar a la carrera que en algún momento su preparatoria le hizo ilusión.

Pedagogía básica. ¿Especializada en deportes después? No tenía la menor idea.

Tenía casi veinte años, tiempo, fuerzas y ganas habían.

La sala donde sería su primera cátedra era enorme, tipo anfiteatro, y se sintió un tanto intimidado por la cantidad de chicos recién salidos de la preparatoria que había ahí. Chicos que habían tenido los recursos, la inteligencia o la decisión —o las tres— suficiente incluso para endeudarse con tal de cumplir sus sueños.

Buscó un asiento vacío, ojalá solitario, pero al no encontrar ninguno se decantó por ubicarse cerca de un muchacho cuyo rostro estaba enterrado en un grueso libro de filosofía. Escuchó conversaciones y murmullos excitados de sus nuevos compañeros. Incluso alguien lo había saludado al pasar cerca y un par de niñas que se habían sentado en la misma fila que él también lo habían recibido con esa cordialidad socialmente aceptable a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

Se preguntó por qué, sin embargo, nadie parecía reparar en la presencia del chico junto a él. ¿Un aura muy oscura, quizás?

No quería ser grosero e interrumpir su lectura, pero le causaba mucha curiosidad. Aun así se tragó el saludo entusiasta que quería emitir cuando su compañero de fila marcó la página con el dedo, hurgó en su bolsillo, y procedió a colocar un plastificado con forma de tigre de peluche, sin dejar de mirar al frente, y de forma casi inmediata el profesor entró apuradamente al salón y dejó caer un libro sobre su escritorio.

El hombre se presentó como Amon Suruwatari y sería su profesor de Teoría Educativa por los siguientes dos años. Explicó en qué consistía su curso, cómo variaría en tópicos y cambiaría de nombre a lo largo de la carrera y qué podían esperar de él y de su forma de evaluar. Les recordó lo importante que era tomarse muy, muy en serio la educación básica como etapa primordial del crecimiento de los niños, que era necesario que estuvieran en ese salón personas con visión y amor por educar, comprometidas con el futuro de cada pequeño que llegara a sus vidas. Después pasó lista. De atrás a adelante. Escudriñando cada uno de los rostros con la exigencia en sus ojos pequeños y sus cejas casi inexistentes.

—Takasu, Akane.

La muchacha unas filas más abajo alzó la mano y dijo presente algo intimidada.

—Tachibana, Makoto.

—Aquí —respondió Makoto, alzando la mano.

Suruwatari siguió con un montón de nombres, y Makoto estaba esperando, expectante.

—Kuroko, Tetsuya —dijo, levantando el rostro regordete para buscar al próximo blanco de su mirada inquisidora. Se escucharon un par de murmullos ansiosos entre tres estudiantes frente a él. Nadie respondió, y Amon se vio visiblemente irritado—. Kuroko, Tetsuya —repitió elevando la voz. El muchacho a su lado alzó la mano y dijo presente, dos veces. Nadie lo escuchó. Makoto oyó un suspiro de resignación salir de la boca del estudiante invisible y estuvo a punto de decir él mismo que ahí se encontraba, pero se le adelantó. Tomó su libro de tapa dura y lo dejó caer sobre el mesón al tiempo que fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Presente —repitió. Ahora todos lo miraban con sorpresa, como si hubiese salido de la nada misma. ¿Por qué nadie lo había visto u oído? Para Makoto estaba claro que se había sentado junto a alguien que estaba leyendo un libro y que ese mismo alguien había logrado que una clase completa se centrara en él en un segundo cuando antes no "se había encontrado ahí", y luego parecía que el ambiente retornara al previamente establecido, donde seguía sin ser visible. Excepto por los tres chicos que ahora cuchicheaban con más entusiasmo.

Tokio y su gente no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

•••

No se hablaron hasta entrada la segunda semana.

Makoto no sabía si Kuroko había reparado en que no pasaba desapercibido para todo el mundo, que él lo veía, y que por esa misma razón se había fijado en su falta de minas para el portaminas. Como le sobraban, pero sin menor temor a parecer extraño, Makoto le había ofrecido de las suyas.

—Puedes tomar de las mías, si te faltan —dijo con una sonrisa cálida propia de sí. Su compañero le dio las gracias y aceptó los pequeños palos de grafito—. Por cierto —se apuró, un poco ansioso, como siempre que debía hacer algo nuevo, conocer a gente nueva—, soy Makoto Tachibana —se presentó—. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre —siguió, sintiéndose idiota al hacerlo.

Kuroko le sonrió a medias.

—Tetsuya Kuroko —contestó—. Un gusto conocerte, Makoto.

Acabaron sentándose siempre en el mismo lugar en todas las clases del plan común por un asunto casi de supervivencia, y después de semanas se abrieron un poco más allá de las conversaciones triviales. Fue así como Makoto se enteró que Tetsuya había querido ser parvulario pero al último minuto había decidido ir por la educación primaria, que vivía con un amigo, que había jugado básquetbol por su preparatoria.

Había escuchado un par de rumores respecto a él, de sus mismos compañeros. Que si había pertenecido a la Generación Milagrosa, el Sexto Hombre fantasma, la Luz y la Sombra, el mejor equipo de básquetbol del bastante reciente equipo de básquetbol de Seirin, campeones nacionales.

Por supuesto que Makoto sabía de qué se trataba la Generación Milagrosa. Los había visto jugar durante su respectivo segundo y tercer año de preparatoria, incluso como un equipo contra los infames _Jabberwocks. _Hubo un tiempo donde fueron increíblemente populares entre las comunidades estudiantiles.

Así fue también como Kuroko supo que Makoto venía de un pueblo costero, que había hecho natación y participado en los nacionales con su equipo, que había estado un año trabajando y estudiando para poder acceder al lugar en que se encontraba ahora, que por cosas de la vida no había alcanzado una beca deportiva.

Nunca le habló de Haru, de sus amigos ni de su ligera depresión. Que durante el curso del primer semestre acabó siendo diagnosticada.

Con las semanas fue introducido a lo que en algún momento de frustración Tetsuya llamó "El Club del Arcoíris", la famosa Generación de los Milagros del básquetbol escolar nacional. Muchachos excepcionales que ahora comenzaban a hacer sus vidas en el mundo adulto y cuyos grandes talentos le recordaron dolorosamente a Haru. Le agradaron mucho, eran buenos chicos al menos a primera vista.

En poco tiempo el grupo lo integró y entabló amistad con algunos de ellos. Taiga Kagami, por ejemplo, que medía un poco más que él y que gracias a sus tupidas cejas y rostro algo duro parecía tener un muy mal genio que no existía. Ryota Kise, Kazunari Takao y Tatsuya Himuro, que eran inseparables e insistían en llevarlo a todos lados si tenía tiempo libre. Kouki Furihata, que parecía que tendría un ataque de pánico cada dos por tres y estaba pasando por su situación: no había alcanzado los puntajes requeridos para entrar a una carrera universitaria y ni siquiera podía considerar algo técnico como opción por carecer de los recursos.

Conoció a Shintaro Midorima, que estudiaba medicina en el plan común y era muy parecido a Rei. A Atsushi Murasakibara, que al principio lo había mirado hacia abajo con desdén infantil. A los que no había visto mucho, Daiki Aomine que aparecía cuando no estaba peleado con Kise, y Seijuuro Akashi —que sí, se llamaba como el antiguo capitán de Samezuka.

La vida no era mala, le iba bien con sus notas, había logrado conservar un trabajo en su librería favorita, había hecho algunos amigos y había ganado algo de la confianza que había perdido al salir de casa. Sus padres lo visitaban algunos fines de semana, junto a sus hermanos. Todavía recibía correos de Rin y Nagisa, que escribió en su nombre y en el de Rei hasta que dejaron de verse y el nadador mariposa se había ido a Kioto.

De Haru no sabía nada.

—_La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando sus padres pasaron a nuestra casa para invitarnos a Gou, a mamá y a mí a cenar esa vez, con tus padres, y luego se fueron del pueblo. Con Haru. ¿Puedes creer que rechazara todas esas becas deportivas? ¡Lo llamaron de todos lados! _—Reclamaba Rin por teléfono, al inicio de su separación—_. ¿Y si sus padres no le permitieron seguir nadando?_

—No lo creo, los conozco. No harían algo así. Tal vez sólo fue su decisión y ya… hay que respetarla, así como respetaron la mía cuando me marché.

—_Sí… deberíamos dejar de conjeturar. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal la universidad?_

Entonces Rin bufaba y cambiaban de tema, a sabiendas que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba —no en realidad— hablar de Haru y su incomunicación.

Aunque no había llenado el vacío todavía. Lo punzaba como una aguja cuando prendía la televisión y veía otra medalla en manos de Rin, un nuevo correo cada vez menos frecuente de Nagisa, el último mensaje que Rei le había dejado en el teléfono deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, quizás casi por cortesía.

El todavía terrible silencio de Haruka Nanase y ese amor que no se había podido arrancar del pecho.

Llegó un punto en que no habló con ninguno de sus amigos de la preparatoria, llamaba menos a su casa y dejaba de pensar en Haru. Y se sintió mejor.

No era que Makoto no extrañara a su hogar ni a sus amigos, claro que lo hacía, pero llegó a sentir un desarraigo casi total. Su vida se estaba construyendo en Tokio, en la facultad de educación de la universidad, en torno a sus planes y las personas que estaban ahí con él de forma inmediata. Las tardes de estudio con Tetsuya en el apartamento que compartía con Kagami, ver a Takao y Himuro practicar mientras trataban de formar su banda. Salir a jugar básquetbol con todos —y Makoto era bueno, al menos podía hacerles frente sin avergonzarse.

Había creado su rutina y estaba contento con ella, no necesitaba nada más. Tampoco esperaba encontrarse con nadie. Egoísta, lo sabía, pero era lo mejor para él. No saber de nadie ni nada no le recordaba innecesariamente lo mucho que le dolía el corazón.

—Mira, logramos noventa y seis de cien —declaró Kuroko, mirando con detenimiento el informe de nota para el examen final del año, en parejas, de Diseño del Proyecto Educativo y Curricular

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Makoto, tomando el papel de manos de su compañero. Lo repasó varias veces, comprobando que no había ningún error de conteo. Tetsuya se rió de su incredulidad con esa soltura tierna que tenía.

—Makoto, los puntos los contó la máquina. Nos fue bien —reafirmó—. Este fue el último que dimos. Cuando entreguen los individuales sabremos cómo terminamos el año. Pero como este era el más grande de todos, pasaremos bien. Estoy seguro.

Se sentía extático, feliz, como menos. Ese examen le había dado las esperanzas de algo más brillante, de mejores días y unas vacaciones reponedoras y tranquilas.

O eso creyó él.

Estaban saliendo del salón, hablando de lo ansiosos que estaban por el cambio de año, haciendo un par de planes aquí y allá y entonces fue cuando su celular vibró insistentemente con muchos mensajes en su bolsillo. Así que lo sacó y levantó la tapa.

Eran todos de Nagisa. Instantáneamente recordó que había acabado la época de pruebas para los nuevos alumnos.

_¿Recuerdas que tuve que darme un año para estudiar de nuevo? Ya, ¡pasé los exámenes! ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Rei también, pero obviamente el año pasado. Entró a un bachillerato en ciencias en la universidad de Kioto durante la temporada y salió con las mejores calificaciones, convalidó ramos y ¡va a estudiar astrofísica en la TODAI! (/°w°)/_

_Yo igual me voy para allá, ¿NO ES GENIAL, MAKO? Estaré estudiando derecho, mis padres no me dejaron más opciones, bububu, por eso quisieron prepararme de nuevo este año. Aterrador, ¿verdad? Y yo que pensaba que me darían libertades por mi esfuerzo (; 3 ;)_

—Makoto.

_Rin pidió la transferencia, me llamó esta mañana. Al final, Ai dio sus exámenes de nuevo conmigo y va a sicología, ¡misma TODAI! Y Momo va con beca deportiva a no recuerdo cuál privada. Ajaja, creo que es el único que entrará cuando corresponde._

—Makoto, ¿estás bien?

_¡Después de tanto nos veremos todos de nuevo! ¿Te imaginas? Nadar juntos otra vez, ¿cierto? _

Makoto se había olvidado, en todo ese tiempo, de dos cosas muy básicas: todos tienen aspiraciones y él no era solo en el mundo.

_¡Quizás hasta podamos hacer que Haru venga a vernos!_

Y algunas de las máximas aspiraciones se podían encontrar en la capital del país. Había sido un idiota por creer que el ancla clavada en la arena no vendría por él otra vez. Ingenuo. Estúpido. Sin oportunidad de negociar. Al parecer, si él no volvía al puerto y a enfrentar lo que había dejado atrás, este volvería a él.

Las olas rompiendo con furia entre sus miedos.

Dios, qué egocéntrico había sido.

•••

_Me aterra el cambio, ciertamente sí. Pero me aterra más permanecer varado. _

_Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice estos dos años. Quedarme varado. Verlo ahora me duele más que haber partido en primer lugar._


End file.
